I love you
by sparkle-n-shine49
Summary: Violet was pregnant with Quigley's baby...Klaus is acting strange and Sunny and Beatrice seem inseperable. Should they be suspicious? KI, VD, possibly some VQ.
1. Introduction

Authors note: This is my first fanfic so it might be a little choppy but please enjoy & review!

Also some extra info so you're not lost. Violet is 20, Klaus is 18, Sunny is 16 and a half, Beatrice is 15 and Quigley, Isadora and Duncan are 19 ½. Also the legal drinking age is 15 where they live!

_**Warning: Possibly some graphic scenes!**_

Since Violet inherited the Baudelaire fortune 2 years ago she had bought a beautiful mansion and lovely furniture. Most people would say she was spoiled since she had gotten what she wanted. What they didn't know is there was still _something_ missing. Actually it was _**someone**_. His name was Duncan Quagmire.

Violet sat down and sighed. Klaus happened to be sitting beside her reading. Hearing her sigh he asked, "What's up Violet?" All the Baudelaire's and Quagmire's new about her crush, except Duncan. Violet replied "Same as always, you?" Violet looked over and Klaus quickly hid the book he was reading. Violet still caught the title "How to say _I Love You_." "Oh." Violet sighed again.

Klaus had been dating Isadora for 4 ½ years and was getting serious about their relationship so he was planning on telling her he actually loved her and saw a future. Klaus blushed and sank into the couch. When Klaus was 16 he ditched his glasses and got contacts, Violet thought he was a handsome young man – in a brotherly way. 6 months ago Violet had been dating Quigley for a year but had broken up with him, he understood.

Sunny and Beatrice were inseparable and, as far as anyone was concerned, not interested in dating. When the triplets inherited their fortune they had done the same as Violet, moving across the street. Violet got up and looked out the front window, Klaus seeing her dash from the window and up the stairs looked too. Duncan was getting the morning newspaper and was waving towards the Baudelaire's with a look of confusion on his face. Klaus smiled and waved back then went upstairs after his sister.

Since it was only 7:00 a.m. Klaus took a shower and dressed then sat at his study and decided to write a couplet about his love for Isadora. Violet showered, dressed and went downstairs to invent a new device; maybe she could invent a robot to clean up the mansion. Sunny woke up and walked down the hall to Beatrice's, shaking her awake she went downstairs after getting dressed, put her apron on and walked into the kitchen.

"How does bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice sound?" She screamed. "Fine!" everyone yelled in unison, Beatrice sleeply walked downstairs and into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, "Sunny, it's summer holidays, why can't I sleep in?" "Because you'll wake up at noon and waste half the day" replied Sunny. Sunny made the table and started cooking. _Ding Dong! _"I'll get it." Beatrice said.

She walked over to the door and opened it to see Isadora standing there, pretty as usual and smiling. "Is Klaus here?" she asked. "Umm, I think he's upstairs, come in." Beatrice said. "KLAUS! ISADORA'S HERE!" she screamed. "He's in his study, go up and see him." Sunny said from the kitchen. Klaus heard a light knock and his bedroom door open, since his study was connected to his bedroom he could work whenever he wanted.

He walked around the corner and saw Isadora standing there. _God she's beautiful_ he thought. She smiled. "Good morning sweetheart." Isadora said. "Good morning Isadora." Klaus walked over and gave Isadora a passionate kiss while closing the door. "Nice to see you in such a good mood." Klaus said. Isadora cringed like someone had punched her in the gut "I have something pretty important to discuss with you."

Klaus's face changed and he thought for sure she was going to say she was pregnant. Since they were 15 they had been having protected sex but occasionally it would be unprotected. Shocked and scared Klaus coughed out "Okay..wh..what is it?" Isadora first said, "Are you okay? You look pale. Sit down." "I'm fine Isadora, go on." So she did "I might be making a big fool of myself but I'm going to say it, we've been dating for 4 ½ years Klaus and I've never once heard you say 'I love you' but neither have I so here it goes Klaus Baudelaire I love you and have since I met you. I'm not sure if you love me like I love you but there you go. I said it."

Klaus smiled and blushed at the same time, "Isadora," he started "you couldn't have said that at a better time, I was just making a couplet for you to confess my love. I love you too." With that he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, she feared she might fall if he let go for how shaky her knees were at this present time.

Downstairs Sunny put food on the plates she had set, making one extra plate for Isadora. "BREAKFAST IS READY!" she screamed to the residents of the house and sat down. Violet came upstairs and then, seeing Isadora's shoes at the door said "Oh, is Isadora here?" "Yes I thought at least you'd hear Beatrice screaming at Klaus that she was." Sunny replied. "Oh, no I didn't actually." Violet stated.

Klaus came down with his arm around Isadora's waist. Smiling like usual when he was with her but something was different about his smile today. Isadora sighed as she walked down the stairs and blushed. Violet turned around in her seat to see what Sunny and Beatrice were staring at with mischievous smiles on their faces. Only to see Klaus and Isadora coming down, she turned around and whispered "You better not be thinking of some plan you two." "Of course not!" They replied in unison.

Just then the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it." Violet said and got up. Duncan was standing in the doorway with a bouquet of red and pink roses and a note. Violet's eyes widened and she asked, "Are those for me?" Duncan replied "Of course Violet, we really need to talk… there's something that has kept me awake all night." Violet said "of course", put the flowers in a vase and stepped onto the porch, closing the door behind her. Klaus, Isadora, Beatrice and Sunny stood behind it listening. "Violet," Duncan said "I love you and have for a while, I know you feel the same way but it took until this morning when I saw you blush and run from the window to realize it, I would like to start a relationship with you." Violet felt like she was going to faint and did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him.

**Later:**

Violet tucked Sunny and Beatrice in bed, said goodnight to Klaus and waited a while. She was meeting Duncan for a movie at 10. It was 9 o'clock. Enough time so everyone would be sleeping. She logged onto her computer and shut the sound off. Duncan was on.

Duncan: Hey gorgeous, Isadora and Quigley just went to bed. I'm waiting.

Violet: Same thing going on here.

Duncan: I love you.

Violet: I love you too.

Violet: This all seems like a dream; I've been waiting so long for this.

Duncan: Me too, Uhh Violet?

Violet: What?

Duncan: This is going to seem weird but…Are you a…a virgin?

Violet: Umm, I'm not actually. I had sex once, with Quigley.

Duncan: Okay, me too, I mean not with Quigley, once with a girl in high school. It was one of those I've-got-to-do-this-to-be-a-man kind of things.

Violet: Oh? I guess you can say the same about me.

Duncan: Well the movie starts at 11:00 and it takes half an hour to get there so see you soon, love you. Bye.

Violet: Okay, It's 9:50 I'll see in 10 minutes, at the oak tree in your front yard. Bye, Love you too.

Violet logged off and put pillows under her blanket and put a wig on her pillow. She knew she had that for a reason. Quietly she walked downstairs and out the front door. She spotted Duncan by the tree already and walked over. He swept her off her feet and kissed her. Handing her another rose and grabbing her hand. He walked her to his silver Ferrari and opened her door. She smiled and got in.

They watched a horror movie but neither could remember the name; they were too busy thinking of their future together. When the movie was over Duncan drove to a late night smoothie store and they both had strawberry milkshakes. As Duncan was driving Violet home she said, "Duncan, I really enjoyed the night." "Me too Violet, I know Klaus and Isadora have a date tomorrow night so we have to baby sit and won't get much time alone but when we have free time would you like to go to a bar?" Duncan said. "Yes of course, I'll make sure I'm not busy on…Saturday?" Violet answered. "Sure, Saturday's great for me." Duncan replied.

"Violet? Is Klaus okay? He seems a little on edge." Duncan questioned. Violet said "I've noticed too, I can ask him and suggest a counselor if anything's wrong but I'm not magic so I can't do much myself." Duncan smiled, "Violet, you're all the magic in the world to me." Violet blushed. "Were here Violet, want to come upstairs?" "Oh, I didn't even notice, umm…. Maybe tomorrow." She said as she stepped out of the car. "Bye, I love you Violet." "I love you too Duncan. Goodnight."

**6 a.m.:**

Klaus woke up and got dressed; he woke Sunny and Beatrice up and went into Violet's room. "Violet," Klaus said, " it's time to get up." She moaned and hollered "Klaus, it's only 6! Let me sleep until 12 and don't disturb me anymore god damnit!" Klaus replied, "Violet, you must be pms-ing, you're the one that suggested we wake up at 6 in the morning. Anyways, have your wish, I'll tell Beatrice and Sunny your sick." Violet scowled and went back to sleep.

Violet woke up and looked at the time. 12! She smiled when she remembered Duncan and how much fun they had. Violet showered and got dressed, then went downstairs to the living room. Announcing "Thank you for letting me sleep everyone, I'm feeling much better now." She walked over to Duncan's and rang the doorbell.

He answered and invited her in, he said Quigley and Isadora were grocery shopping and wouldn't be back for a while. They sat on the couch and talked, which led into the conversation of the night before and they started kissing. Duncan was whispering romantic things into her hair and Violet was kissing his neck. Duncan laid her down and suggested they go to his room. Violet sat up and said, "Sorry Duncan, I'm, umm..not in the mood." Duncan understood and kissed her, then put a movie in the big screen t.v. he owned. Violet was of course in the mood but she couldn't because, like Klaus had said, she was pms-ing now. "Duncan, I don't want this relationship to be all about sex." Violet said. "Violet, I understand, I'm sorry if it came off that I only wanted you for sex, I would hate for you to think that and trust me, I really do love you Violet." Violet smiled and thought to herself, _I have the perfect man._


	2. Perfect Dates

Authors note: Sorry this chapter is pretty short; I'll try and make the next one a bit longer. _**Warning: Sex scenes! **_

Please tell me if any scenes are stupid, too graphic or, for some people, not graphic enough.

Thanks. Please read and review, I want to hear your comments, good or bad!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Violet talked to Klaus and Klaus said he was fine, just a little stressed about a surprise he was keeping from everyone, they would know later that evening what it was. Klaus looked at the time, _Damnit! Already 9 o'clock! _He thought. He was picking Isadora up at 9:30 and dinner was at 10.

He jumped in and out of the shower and dressed in his tuxedo. He ran down the stairs, grabbed his wallet and jumped in his black limousine. He told the driver to turn around and he rang the doorbell on Isadora's mansion. She looked _stunning_! Wearing a long sparkly white halter dress and her hair in a bun with a few curls hanging down. _Wow!_ Klaus though, _why is she always so beautiful?_

He opened her door and slid in beside her. Isadora thanked him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. It was only a small one and he wasn't sure if guys were supposed to feel this way but he tingled and went numb everywhere. He was glad of what he was doing tonight. Violet, Quigley, Duncan, Beatrice and Sunny were all staying at the Quagmire mansion for the night, leaving Klaus and Isadora to spend the night together - _alone._

The driver pulled in front of one of the most expensive and exquisite restaurants in town. Sliding out and waiting for Isadora he stared in disbelief. He grabbed Isadora's hand and walked her into the restaurant. They took their seats and ate supper in candlelight. Klaus ordered champagne and decided it was the perfect time. He grabbed Isadora's hand and pulled a box out of his pocket; opening it he said, "Isadora Quagmire, will you marry me, Klaus Baudelaire?" Isadora got tears in her eyes and smiled "Of course I will Klaus!" She leaned over and kissed him. Klaus slid the ring on her finger and kissed her quick, then poured her a glass of champagne. Isadora held her glass up and said "To our future together and all the surprises that may come."

Afterwards, they went to a bar and headed home in the limo drunk. Not knowing what either of them were doing they walked up, or at least attempted to, the staircase and into Klaus's bedroom. Laying on her side, on Klaus's bed, Isadora said "Klaus," she giggled, "Come over here and give me a kiss." Klaus walked over, tumbling and tripping everywhere, and made out with Isadora. After about 10 minutes of attempts, they found themselves both naked and laying in Klaus's bed. Klaus and Isadora had sex when suddenly Isadora said "Shit! Klaus," Isadora fell off the bed and laughed, then continued, "Did you use a condom?" Klaus looked at her and laughed then fell too, "Uhh, Good question."

They both laughed realizing how drunk they were. Klaus stood up and fell on his bed and Isadora joined him. They fell asleep side-by-side at 4:30 a.m. Isadora woke up first, her head was throbbing and she was naked beside Klaus. "Damnit! What the hell happened!" she cursed. She grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom. She took a warm shower and after, two Advil. She put Klaus's clothes, still spread across the floor, into the hamper and put hers in a bag.

Isadora went downstairs and made breakfast, put it on a tray and brought it back up to Klaus's room. She ate her breakfast and brought the dishes back down to the sink, washed them, dried them and put them away. She put Klaus's breakfast in the microwave and went upstairs to clean. She looked around, "Wow, I didn't realize how much of a mess we made." She laughed a bit and looked at her finger. It all came back to her then_. I'm engaged!_ She thought _To Klaus! _Then she faintly remembered getting drunk and arriving home, after that it was all a blur. She figured though, judging by the mess, they must have had sex_. I hope he used a condom. _She thought. _Maybe he'll remember more when he wakes up, I don't remember him getting as drunk as me. _

Isadora got to work, she changed the sheets – it took half an hour instead of the 10 minutes it usually took her. She cleaned the floor and washed the furniture. She threw the dirty laundry in the wash and waited till it was clean and dry. She folded it and put it away. Then she finally sat down and waited. She looked at the clock. It read: 12:30p.m. She put Klaus in some pajama bottoms and under a sheet, and then she ran downstairs and got a glass of water, 2 Advil and a cordless phone.

She dialed her number and Violet answered, "Good morning!" she somewhat hollered. "Morning" Isadora whispered. "Klaus and I won't be over for a while, we got a little… uh, a lot drunk last night." "Fine, that's okay, just come over when you want." Violet replied. "I've got to go, I think Klaus is waking, bye." Isadora said. "Bye." Isadora hung the cordless on the receiver and ran up the stairs.

She opened the door softly and walked in, shutting it behind her. She sat beside Klaus and whispered in his ear, "Good afternoon sleepy, if your headache is half as bad as mine was, you need this." She said handing him the glass of water and Advil. He took the two Advil and sat up. "What happened?" he asked Isadora. "Umm, I was actually going to ask you that, I know that we're engaged, we got drunk and then it's a blur. When I woke up this morning, there was a mess on the floor and we were both naked." She said blushing. "I'm pretty sure we had sex." She finished. "Shit. Let me try this…we got drunk? Then had sex neither of us remembers?" Klaus said. "That's what I know." Isadora said.

Klaus got out of bed and took a shower, then came out and got dressed while Isadora made his bed. Klaus kissed her, "You look gorgeous today, like usual." He said. She smiled. Then something clicked. "Shit Isadora, did we use a condom?" he asked her. She looked up at him, "Klaus, I…I don't know." His face was in a state of shock and he cursed. "I know how to check," he said "I'll count my condoms." He walked over and opened his drawer; he started counted and then looked at Isadora. "Um, I don't think we did." He said. Isadora's face sank, "It's okay," she smiled "I'd rather have a baby with you than any other man on this planet."

Klaus smiled and kissed her again. God did he ever love her. They spent the day together and then Isadora and Klaus made dinner and invited their siblings over, after all they still had an important announcement to make. As everyone sat down to dinner Isadora and Klaus stood up, Klaus cleared his throat, "Isadora and I have an announcement." He started "Isadora?" Isadora looked at Klaus and smiled, then she said, "Well, Klaus and I have decided that were going to get married!" She smiled and looked at everyone's faces.

Klaus looked at Isadora and saw her face sink, and then he saw what she was looking at. The faces of their siblings sunk, the looked more relieved than anything and Quigley said, "Oh thank god, I thought you were going to say you and man whore here were having a baby." Klaus and Isadora gasped as everyone else agreed. Klaus found his voice and said, "One I am not a _man whore _and two, Isadora and I are having children sometime, why wouldn't you want that?" Everyone laughed except Isadora and Klaus. Quigley said again, "Klaus…look now, your only 18, Isadora is only 19 ½ and seriously, neither of you are all that mature."

Isadora's face went beet red then she screamed, "QUIGLEY YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! YOU SHOULDN'T BE THROWING THAT LABEL ON ME; YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT VIOLET PREGNANT, STOLE HER VIRGINITY AND MADE HER GET AN ABORTION! YOU JACKASS! DON'T TALK TO ME **ANYMORE**!" Klaus was shocked. _His sister had an abortion? What the hell? Why didn't anyone tell him these things? _Isadora ran out of the room and up the stairs crying. Klaus glared at their siblings and ran after Isadora.

He found her in his room face down on his bed. "Izzy," he started "I'm so sorry. I never thought they didn't want us to have kids. I'm such a penis!" Isadora laughed a bit and looked at him. "Klaus you surly have a penis, but you're definitely not one." She smiled and Klaus laughed at her statement. He bent over and kissed her forehead. "Klaus, that doesn't change anything, I still want to have your children." She started, "starting now, let's work on it, we're getting married anyway, we have enough money and we love each other, why not?"

Klaus looked at her, "Isadora, I really want to but I don't want you having my children out of anger towards yours & my siblings." Klaus replied. "Klaus, I'm not, I've wanted to bear your children for a long time, why do you think I always suggest we have unprotected sex? Now that we're getting married, it's even better." Isadora said and kissed him. _She did have a good point_, Klaus thought. "Right now?" he asked. "Of course, when else?" she answered. He grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears, than he locked his door and held her face up, "Okay, let's start." He said.

He walked over and shut the lights off, closed the curtains and lit some candles. Then he sat down and kissed Isadora. She smiled and unbuttoned his shirt. She slid it off his arms and took his socks off. He laughed at the picture of her bent over sliding his socks off. He unbuttoned her blouse and took it off, then went to her skirt and slid it down, and off her feet. She unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, while he unclipped her bra and took it off. She smiled again, _what could get better? _She took his boxers off and he went at her panties. He slid them off one foot, then the other. He pulled the sheets over them and then whispered, "Are you sure you want this?" She replied with, "Mhmm." He said alright and kissed her neck, making a trail down to her bellybutton. She moaned and he kissed her lips.

**Later**

Klaus dressed, changed his bed, blew the candles out and waited for Isadora. Isadora bought 3 pregnancy tests, each with two in each packet, and then wanted to go back to Klaus's room. So they did. Klaus asked, "Why do you need them so soon?" Isadora replied, "So our family doesn't see them and catch on." _Okay…_ he thought.

**1 month later.**

"Isadora said there was an urgent message and Klaus, you need to meet her in her bedroom immediately", Violet said. Klaus walked over and rang the doorbell. Isadora grabbed him and pulled him to her room. Then she turned around. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then grabbed something instead. She shoved it in his face. "Look!" she said. He did, it was a pregnancy test, two windows one line. Not pregnant. "That was a day after we had sex. This one was a week." She shoved another into his face. Two windows, two lines. Pregnant. "So you're pregnant?" He whispered. She handed him another one now, 2 weeks after it said, two windows, two lines. Then another one, a week later and reading Positive.

He looked at Isadora, "Oh my god, we're having a baby!" he said. "Yeah, wonderful! Now we need wedding _and_ baby stuff." She sulked and fell on her bed, than started to cry. "Izzy, what's wrong, I thought you wanted this." Klaus asked. Isadora said, "Klaus I do, I really _really_ do, I'm just really shocked and happy, I thought you were going to cancel the wedding when you found out." "Of course not!" Klaus said. She smiled up at him and he bent down and hugged her. "Now come on, looks like we have one more message to make." He smiled at her and they went downstairs.


	3. Night Out

Sorry it took so long to write! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.

FLASHBACK:

_Isadora looked at Klaus and smiled, then she said, "Well, Klaus and I have decided that were going to get married!" She smiled and looked at everyone's faces. Klaus looked at Isadora and saw her face sink, and then he saw what she was looking at. The faces of their siblings sunk, the looked more relieved than anything and Quigley said, "Oh thank god, I thought you were going to say you and man whore here were having a baby." Klaus and Isadora gasped as everyone else agreed. Klaus found his voice and said, "One I am not a man whore and two, Isadora and I are going to have children someday, why wouldn't you want that?" Everyone laughed except Isadora and Klaus. _

_Quigley said again, "Klaus…look now, you're only 18, Isadora is only 19 ½ and seriously, neither of you is all that mature." Isadora's face went beet red then she screamed, "QUIGLEY YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! YOU SHOULDN'T BE THROWING THAT LABEL ON ME; YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT VIOLET PREGNANT, STOLE HER VIRGINITY AND MADE HER GET AN ABORTION! YOU JACKASS! DON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE!" Klaus was shocked. His sister had an abortion? What the hell? Why didn't anyone tell him these things? Isadora ran out of the room and up the stairs crying._

Meanwhile…

Quigley looked at Violet; Violet stared at her untouched dinner. Duncan looked at Quigley, Sunny and Beatrice exchanged nervous glances. Duncan got up loudly and said, "Quigley. HOW COULD YOU?!" Quigley looked at him, "Duncan. Don't be an ass. We were 17, what did you expect me to do?" Violet looked up, tears in her eyes. She manage to say, "I'm so sorry." Before escaping to her bedroom upstairs. Duncan looked towards the stairs, "Quigley, I suggest you apologize to everyone, especially Violet." Sunny and Beatrice managed to escape from the table to talk about the new fads.

Quigley got up and threw his napkin on his plate. "Are you happy now?! You make everyone leave?! The nerve of you, Duncan. Get a grip man, she was fine with it and I was obviously fine with it too." Duncan walked over to Quigley, furious. "Quigley, I suggest you walk away with your mouth shut before things get ugly over here. She obviously did NOT want that because she would still be here if she had. She would not be crying upstairs in her bedroom at the moment. For god sake Quigley, what the hell is your problem?" Duncan stormed off and up the stairs to Violet's room. Quigley walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Duncan knocked twice on Violet's door. "Go away! Just leave me alone!" Violet's voice cracked. Duncan opened the door slowly and poked his head around the corner. "Vi, it's me." Violet looked up, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry I never told you, I really…I just…" Duncan walked over and sat down beside her, wrapping her in his arms. "Vi, it's not your fault. It was in the past, if anyone should be apologizing its Quigley, not you." He wiped her tears away and looked her in the eyes. "Violet, I love you." Violet stopped crying for a moment and whispered, "Duncan, I love you too." Duncan smiled and kissed her forehead, "I know you do." He replied.

**The Next Morning**

Klaus woke up, the sun streaming through the open space in his curtains. _It's going to be a great day_ He thought as he stretched and got out of bed. As he got dressed he thought about Isadora, and the news they were sharing with the rest of the family that day. They were planning on telling their siblings that they're expecting a baby sometime in October, Three months after their wedding, which was scheduled for July 14. Isadora didn't know her exact due date but the doctor told her it would be sometime around October 4th.

Violet yawned and rubbed her eyes as she looked at her alarm clock. It read 8:00am, on the dot. She slipped out of bed and into her bathroom. Violet turned the shower on and put her robe on. She walked down the hall into Sunny's room, knocking first, and over to her bed. _She looks so peaceful_ Violet thought as she watched her sleep. Shaking her shoulder gently, she whispered, "Good morning Sunny, time to get up. You got a big breakfast to make. Remember, Klaus and Isadora have some news for us."

Sunny got dressed into a baby blue spaghetti strap dress and walked through the secret space that Violet had invented for her 8th birthday. She took the passage to Beatrice's room and sat on the bed beside her. "Beatrice. Psst…Beatrice!" Beatrice opened one eye and squinted at Sunny, "What? I'm trying to sleep here!" Sunny snickered and shook her shoulders, "BEATRICE! Remember?! Klaus and Isadora have some news, we need to get dressed and cook!" Beatrice groaned and finally sat up. "Sunny," Beatrice said, "I totally dislike you at this moment. But. I dislike Klaus and Isadora even more for making this _news_ be today, of all days. When I want to sleep in." Sunny shook her head and giggled. "Beatrice, stop being silly, I'll meet you downstairs."

Sunny took the stairs two at a time into the kitchen and started cracking eggs. Meanwhile, Violet got out of the shower and put her hair into a loose bun. She tied her robe back around her waist and slipped some slippers on. She walked through her bathroom into her walk in closet and looked around. "Hmm…What do I want to wear?" She scanned the clothing hung neatly on the racks and chose a pink flowy sundress; she carried it to her bed and placed it across it. Walking back into her closet she heard something coming from behind her.

Turning around abruptly she saw someone at the window. Just as she was about the scream Duncan came through the window and smiled. "Morning Sweetheart, have a good sleep?" She giggled and shook her head, "Tsk tsk, your one adventurous man, you know you could've come through the door." She smiled at him and he replied, "Yeah, could've but it's not as fun as the window." She snickered and walked back into her closet. Duncan followed her and asked, "What are you doing?" She looked at him, "I thought that was kind of obvious, I'm choosing my clothes for the day." He walked over and stood behind her, slipping his hands around her waist, he kissed her neck.

"Duncan!" she hissed, giggling. "Cut it out, I need your opinion here." He looked at her, innocent as a puppy, "Vi, you really want my opinion?" She replied, "Yes I do Duncan, now tell me what you think." Duncan looked at her closet, looked back at her and said, "Well Vi, I think you should go with this." He tugged at her robe. "Duncan! Please, my brother and sister are here." She giggled as he bent down and kissed her again. "Violet, Sunny's cooking, your brother is doing the same with my sister and Beatrice is still sleeping. We're not going to get caught you know." Violet looked at him, "Duncan. Maybe later, seriously, I want to but not now. Okay?" He looked at her, "Awe Vi, Come on. Where's your sense of adventure and mischief?" She gave him a dirty look and said, "Duncan that's enough, you know I'm not as adventurous, seriously, you're hurting your chances of getting me later." She slipped out of his grasp and winked at him.

Klaus crossed the street and rang the doorbell. Quigley opened it, "Oh, It's you." He left the door wide open and walked away. Klaus walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Isadora's bedroom door. "Izzy? It's Klaus." The door swung open and Isadora stood there, panic written all over her face. "Izzy! What's wrong?" he asked. Isadora looked at him, "Klaus…" she replied, "I'm not sure I'm ready to tell them." Klaus walked her over to the edge of the bed and sat her down. "Isadora, if you really don't want to, we don't have to. But eventually, they're going to find out." Isadora looked away and bit her lip. "True, well yes, I guess we may as well tell them now." She looked at Klaus and smiled. "Thank you for the support." He smiled back and replied, "Of course, after all, it is my baby too."

Klaus held Isadora's hand as they walked into the kitchen in the Baudelaire mansion. Everyone was already seated, including Quigley. Violet, Sunny, Beatrice and Duncan all looked up and smiled at the two. Isadora stood behind her chair with Klaus and started, "Well everyone thanks for coming. The news is that…well…Klaus and I are expecting a baby." Quigley choked and Violet fell. Isadora and Klaus sat down. Sunny said, "Quigley, cat got your tongue? Learn to chew your food before you try and swallow it you ape." Beatrice snickered at Sunny's remark. Quigley took a sip of his water and cleared his throat. "Sorry, it's just a bit of a shock is all." Isadora smiled kindly at him.

Duncan reached over and helped Violet off the floor, where she was struggling in her chair. Sunny started laughing when she realized her sister had fallen and Klaus giggled into his napkin. Violet sat her chair up and sat back down, rubbing her hands over her dress to smooth it out. "Well, sorry about that, nothing like a little meet and great with the floor to start the day." Sunny started laughing so hard that milk came out her nose and Violet looked at her and said, "Sunny, by the way, when I was down there I noticed you didn't wax the floor like you were supposed to." She cocked an eyebrow in Sunny's direction. Sunny instantly became quiet and started eating.

Duncan and Violet looked towards Isadora and Klaus and congratulated them. "When's the baby due?" Violet asked. "October 4th." Isadora replied. Quigley coughed again and Klaus looked towards him. "Everything okay there Quig?" he asked. "Yeah yeah, just fineee." That's when everyone sitting at the table noticed what was wrong with him. He was drunk. "Quigley!" Isadora exclaimed, "Your drunk!" Quigley looked at her and said, "Yes Izzy I am, and by the way, I have to run, I'm already late to meet Catrina." With that said he got up, swung his jacket over his shoulder and left the room. The remaining people at the table looked at each other in confusion. "Catrina? Who's Catrina?" Beatrice asked. They all exchanged glances, "I don't know." They all replied.

**Later that night…**

Violet slipped into a silky silver mini and silver stilettos. She was meeting Duncan for a night of clubbing, some drinks and then they were checking into a hotel later that night. The doorbell rang; she grabbed her clutch off her bed and hurried down the stairs, as fast as possible in stilettos anyways. She flung the door open and kissed Duncan's cheek. He smiled and said, "Miss me much?" She blushed a bit and replied, "Let's go." He slipped his hand around her waist and fell into step beside her.

**12:00 am (midnight)…**

Duncan slinked over to Violet and shouted over the volume of the speakers. They had both had a few tequila shots, some fruity drinks for Violet and some straight liquor ones for Duncan. Neither were hammered, but they were having a good buzz. Duncan shouted, "VI! WANNA GO BACK TO THE HOTEL NOW?!" Violet looked towards his direction and smiled. "Yes, Of course I do Hun."

**At the Hotel… (12:30 am)**

Duncan carried Violet through the door and placed her on the bed. "Rawr, you're looking mighty fine if I do say so myself. Which let me check, yes I do say so." Duncan said. Violet replied with, "Duncan, that didn't even make sense there, but hold that thought. I have to change into something more…comfortable." She winked and slid off the bed. She walked into the bathroom and changed into a black lacy lingerie piece she just bought. She slipped a black silk robe over top and opened the bathroom door a creek. "Psst, Hey Duncan." She stuck her leg out and started swinging her hips. Duncan looked over and saw Violet coming towards him, "Whoa, someone call the doctor. I believe I may have just died and gone to heaven."

Violet smiled and climbed on top of him, kissing a trail down his neck. She pulled his shirt off his head and pushed him into a laying position on the bed. He smiled and rolled over, making her slide under him. He kissed her neck and unclipped her lacy bra. She smiled and slid it off her arms, dangled it above his head and threw it onto the floor. She pulled him back on top of her and kissed him again. She unzipped his pants and he kicked them off his legs, joining her bra on the floor. She kissed his neck and really got the mood going by giving him a hickey on his neck. He slipped down her matching lacy thong and threw it on the floor. She went for his boxers, "Wait Vi, I can get those." He winked at her and she giggled. Both of them completely naked, he slid the covers over them. "You sure you wanna do this Vi?" She nodded and pulled him close.


	4. Perfect Proposals & Secret Boyfriends

*Soooooo sorry it took so long to write! Any comments, advice, suggestions or ideas would be greatly appreciated! :] Enjoy.

This chapter may be a little short, I **will** add to it later, and not toooooo much later. I promise I'll continue writing more chapters to come, it just may take a little while. Bare with me!

**Chapter 4**

_Perfect Proposals & Secret Boyfriends_

Sunny decided since it was only 7pm and she was allowed out until 1am and nobody was currently home, she may as well go visit Colton. Colton was Sunny's 17 year old secret boyfriend, the one and only boy who had stolen her heart and won over her affection, and the friendship of Beatrice. Beatrice was the _only_ person who knew Sunny was dating Colton, other than Sunny and Colton of course. Sunny slipped into a yellow and white sundress and grabbed her silver flats she got from Isadora for her 15th birthday and walked down the hall to peek down the banister, double checking that no one was home. When it was clear that no one was home yet, she ran down the stairs as fast as she could without spraining something.

She grabbed her keys off the table and slipped them into her white leathered purse, grabbing her cell phone from the spot beside them. She dialed Colton's number and waited until he picked up. "Hello?" "Hey Colton, it's Sunny, are you busy?" asked Sunny. "Depends, are you coming over?" he asked, "Well, if you're not busy I might" she replied. "Well I'm not currently busy but if you're coming over I will be, now won't I?" she smiled; he always had a quick, witty response for her. "I'll be right over than." Sunny stated. "Sounds good, I'll meet you by the pond down the street okay?" Colton asked. "I'll be by the willow tree." She replied.

The pond was Sunny and Colton's secret place to be alone. It was beautiful, an hour hike through the woods but still worth it. The pond was at the other edge of the woods, one edge was the city, and the other was the country, where the pond was. The pond was crystal clear and surrounded by long, waving grass and a single, lone willow tree. Sure, there were other trees around, but only one willow. Sunny jumped in her pastel yellow jeep convertible and sped down the back roads to the forest opening at the park they first met at.

She parked and started the hour long walk, half an hour, maybe 20 minutes, depending on how fast you ran. She sped through the trees as fast as could in flats and a sundress, hoping to make it to the willow before it was dark. She checked her watch, 7:53pm. She was making good time. When she knew she was close she slowed down to a walk, opened her compact mirror from her purse and checked her hair and make-up. _Could be worse_ she thought. She put her mirror away and walked over to the willow, she could barely see Colton over the long grass, sitting at the edge of the pond.

She walked over and sat down beside him. "Hey stranger" she said, "Hey beautiful" he replied with a kiss. She smiled in the middle of the kiss, "I missed you" she whispered to him. "I missed you too" he whispered back. Colton slid his arm around Sunny's waist and sat watching the sun set with her. At 9:00 she checked her watch "Damn, it's already 9" she said to herself. "What time do you have to be home by?" Colton asked her. "1 am, no later. So I can't leave here any later than 11:40." She told him. "Alright, I'll walk back with you when we have to leave, but until then..." he trailed off and kissed her. "Colton?" she said, "Yes?" he asked. "I love you." He looked her straight in the eyes, and replied "Sunny, I love you so much, there aren't enough stars in the sky to explain it, there aren't enough rain drops in a cloud, there aren't enough pieces of sand in the dessert. Sunny Baudelaire, someday I want to marry you."

He reached out of his pocket and opened a box. _My God! Is he proposing?! To me?! Now?! I'm 16 ½! Violet would freak!_ Sunny thought. There in the white meshing of the box was a small white gold ring with the tiniest yellow diamond heart on it. _Awe…it's even in my favorite color…yellow. How sweet of him!_ Sunny thought. She looked at him with her wide green eyes. Colton looked back at her and said "Relax Sunny, it's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring, my promise to you, that someday, I will marry you." A tear of happiness slipped out of her eye and she laughed a little out of being nervous and said "Colton, my promise to you is that someday, I will marry you." He smiled and kissed her, took the ring out of the box and slid it on her left hand ring finger. "I love you Sunny Baudelaire. That's never going to change. I promise." Colton told her. "I love you Colton Darian, and nothing's _**ever**_ going to change that. I promise you that. **Forever**." Sunny replied.

She looked at the sparkling ring on her finger. _What the hell am I going to tell my siblings?.._ She wondered. "Um, Colton?" she asked. "Yes Sunny?" he answered. "I was just wondering… I mean, I know we've been dating, like, secretly for like, 4 years now… does this meant that?... You know, we can tell our families?" she asked. "Well, you know, if you want to…" he replied. Sunny looked at him "I think they might notice, the ring, you know? Maybe you could come over and we could tell them together…" Colton looked her in the eye "That would great. Dinner, Friday at 5? We could tell my parents Saturday…" he asked. Sunny replied "Yeah, sounds good. Enough chit chat. We're missing out on the good stuff." He smiled at her. She leaned into him, kissing him, and he slid her off of his lap and onto the grass, climbing over her and laying her back slowly.

She continued kissing him, and he continued kissing back, getting into their habit of what his parents would call "canoodling" by the shore side. Colton unbuttoned his pants and boxers, not taking them completely off to keep some privacy, and Sunny slid her dress up just a little. Colton stopped her for a second so he could slip a condom on and she took the time to kick her flats off. She checked her watch real fast, 9:38pm, they had enough time. Colton leaned back into her and Sunny unbuttoned the front of his shirt, making a trail of hickeys on his chest. These were the days Sunny lived for, Colton was the reason she breathed.

**A while later…**

Colton plopped down beside Sunny, both now breathless and smiling. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Sunny stood up, put her shoes back on and brushed off her dress while Colton re-did his boxers and pants back up. Standing up beside her, she looked over at him and laughed. He looked at her with a confused look on his face "What's so funny?" he asked her. "Colton, Colton, you're so clueless" she said and smiled. "Your shirt is still unbuttoned and there's quite the trail of hickeys you got there."

She managed to get out before falling into a fit of laughter. His face turned bright red as he did his shirt up as quickly as possible, then replied to her by saying "Sunny! Stop laughing! It's really not that funny!" She managed to control herself and link hands with Colton. She kissed him and grabbed her purse off the ground, and decided to check her phone real fast. **18 New Messages!** Read the screen. "Oh shit!" she cursed, making Colton jump. "Jesus! What?" he asked her. All the messages were from Violet. "I'm in shit. Vi left 18 messages" she replied. Sunny checked her watch, it read 9:38pm. "What the hell." She said. "What's wrong?" Colton asked. "My watch stopped working at 9:38! What time is it?!" she asked in a panicked state. Colton quickly checked his watch "Oh SHIT!" he said. "It's 3:30!" They ran off as fast as they could through the woods, trying not to fall on anything unseen to their eyes in the dark. The reached the edge of the park at 4:15. She was so busted.

Colton wrapped his arms around her one last time, pulling her close by the small of her back, and kissing her passionately. "I love you Sunny" he whispered in her ear and she whispered back "I love you Colton." With their goodbyes said, she dashed off towards her parked jeep, and sped down all the back roads once again. Violet was going to kill her. She knew it. There was no way out of this one. She slowed down when she reached her street and slowly pulled into the parking lot. Being as quiet as she could, she snuck in the front of the house, quietly closing and locking the door behind her. She slipped her flats off and tiptoed across the floor.

Suddenly a light turned on. Everyone was standing there in the front entrance. Violet, Duncan, Klaus, Isadora, Quigley, Beatrice and even, what she guessed to be anyways, Catrina. "Sunny Baudelaire! Where the hell has your ass been?!" Violet screamed at her. Beatrice looked terrified and the look of sympathy she was giving Sunny made her almost want to cry. "I was, uhh, at the park. I didn't realize it was so late. I'm sorry, it wo-" she started, and got cut off by Violet. "What the hell is that ring on your hand?!" she grabbed Sunny's finger, now making the ring clear for everyone to see in the room, _Shit!_ Sunny thought _I forgot to take it off!_ "It's a , uh, you know, friendship ring." Sunny tried. "Sunny." Klaus stepped in, sitting Violet down in a chair, "It's late. You should get some sleep, but tomorrow morning – you explain all of this to us. You're not off the hook yet. And you better have some damn good excuses." He warned her. Sunny ran into her bedroom and shut the door, jumping into her bed and putting the pillow over her head, she cried herself to sleep.


	5. Secrets and Sneaking Out

**Chapter 5**

_Secrets and Sneaking Out._

Beatrice woke up to the sound of Sunny's strangled voice at the edge of her bed. "Bea, please wake up. Please Bea. I can't do this alone. Beaaaaaaaaaa. Pleaseeeeeeeee!" Beatrice heard Sunny start crying. Sunny? Crying? Sunny never cried. Ever. Beatrice opened her eyes slowly. Ugh. 8am. Damn early mornings. Beatrice slowly sat up. "Sunny! Sunny, what's wrong?!" Sunny wiped her eyes and looked at her hands, biting her lip she whispered, "Bea, I'm in big trouble…" "Sunny, I don't know what you're saying, what happened?" Beatrice replied. "Bea, last night… you were there. You saw how pissed they all are. How am I supposed to tell them about Colton? How am I supposed to tell Colton that they know? Bea… Help me." Sunny said.

Beatrice wrapped her arms around Sunny's shoulders and pulled her close. "Listen Sunny, first of all, you are **not** going to tell them. Second, you and I are going out. Right now, get dressed. Third, **do not** argue with me. Agreed? Good. Let's go." Beatrice kicked her covers off and headed into her closet. "Beatrice! You know I can't leave! I can't even go get dressed; Vi's waiting for me outside my bedroom door." Beatrice looked at her. "Are you really that stunned? We're the same size, borrow my clothes damnit. Just hurry, okay? We don't have much time."

Sunny did as she was told and threw on a pastel pink sundress and white cardigan. "Does this look okay?" she asked Beatrice. Beatrice was the fashion designer in the house. She looked her up and down "Ugh. Jesus Sunny, you think you'd learn something by now. It looks fine, for you." She replied. Beatrice slid on a strapless grey dress and a black cardigan, and then added a skinny black belt in the middle. She grabbed a pair of black stilettos and tossed some white flats to Sunny. "Are you ready to go?" She asked Sunny. "No, I'm not. Look at my hair. Look at my face. I could pass for the damn yeti right now." Beatrice laughed at her remark. "You could actually. Quite attractive." She winked at her and Sunny threw her shoe at Beatrice. "Bea!" Sunny laughed.

"Relax, I'm joking. I'll fix your hair, sit down." Beatrice told her. She grabbed some bobby pins, hair spray, a curling iron, a straightener and a brush. "Damn this will take a while." Sunny said. "Yeah, it would, if you were doing this yourself. You have a pro at your hands." Beatrice replied. Beatrice untangled Sunny's hair and started straightening it. "So, Sunny. What is the ring about?" Beatrice asked. Sunny smiled a little, and replied "Well, uh, Colton gave me a promise ring…" Beatrice raised her eyebrows. "A promise ring? Like, an engagement ring?" she asked. "Nonono! It's his promise to me, that someday he will get me an engagement ring. His promise to love me forever." Sunny told her. "Damn that's cheesy." Beatrice said. "Beatrice! It's not cheesy! You're just upset because you don't have a boyfriend." Sunny said. "That is definitely why Sunny, damn, you're so smart!" Beatrice replied sarcastically. They both laughed.

Beatrice finished Sunny's hair, perfectly straight with some various curls throughout her hair. "Done!" Beatrice gleefully announced. Sunny looked in a mirror "Thanks Bea. What about my face though?" Sunny asked. "Damn Sunny, can't even do your own make-up, tsk tsk." Beatrice scolded her. Sunny stared at her. "I'm joking calm down." Beatrice said. She grabbed her make-up cases and got to work. 10 minutes later she was finished. "Perfect. Now give me 5 minutes to make myself look presentable and we will be ready to go!" Beatrice said.

Beatrice sprayed some mouse in her hair to make her naturally curly hair look professional. She straightened her bangs and quickly applied some eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and blush. She flossed and brushed her teeth quickly and grabbed Sunny's car keys. She walked towards Sunny and grabbed both their purses, tossing Sunny her car keys and purse. "Let's go, quick. Klaus is coming." Beatrice stated. "DAMN! Oh my God! I'm gonna die! Bea, help!" Sunny yelled. Beatrice stared at her blankly. "I hope you're willing to climb out the window cause there's no way in hell I'm being caught dragging your ass out of the front door." Beatrice said.

As Sunny climbed out the window and jumped to the ground Beatrice heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Bea?" it was Klaus. "Yes?" she replied. "Are you up?" he asked. "Unfortunately, yes." She replied. "Can I come in?" he asked. "I was actually just about to get in the shower, is it important?" she asked. "No, I guess I'll just ask you later then. See you soon Bea." He replied. She climbed out her window as fast as she could and met Sunny on the ground. "What took you so long Bea?" Sunny asked. "Klaus." Beatrice replied.

Sunny got in the drivers seat and buckled her seatbelt, put her key in the ignition and waited patiently for Beatrice. Beatrice jumped in and put her seatbelt on. "Go. Quickly." Beatrice said. Sunny sped away from the house as quickly and quietly as her Jeep allowed her to. "How's Jake?" Sunny asked Beatrice. "Good, why do you ask?" Beatrice asked Sunny. "Are you guys dating yet?" Sunny asked. "No! We're just friends. He's my best friend, I couldn't think of him like that…" Beatrice whispered. "Yet, you do." Sunny said and glanced at her sideways. "Shut up. He doesn't like me like that, okay?" Beatrice said and looked away. "I told you he's an idiot." Sunny said. "Go left at main; we're going to Colton's." Beatrice said. "Like hell. His parents don't know about me." Sunny said. "They're about to. Go. **Now.**" Beatrice said.

Sunny reluctantly turned left and pulled into Colton's driveway. "Bea… you really are crazy." Sunny whispered. "That's what they tell me." She replied and smiled, hopping out of the car and walking up to his front door. Sunny stared at her, Beatrice turned around with her finger on the doorbell, "Let's go Sunny." She told her. Sunny climbed out of her Jeep and walked slowly to the door, watching Beatrice ring the doorbell. "JUST A MINUTE!" Colton screamed from inside.

Colton opened the door and froze when he saw who was standing there. "Sunny… what are you doing here?" he asked. Sunny looked at him "We need to talk." Sunny said. Beatrice looked at Colton, "Nice to see you too." She said. "Oh, hey Bea, sorry. Didn't see you there." He said. "Mhmm, of course you didn't." she replied.

Sunny looked at Colton, "Can I come in?" she asked. "Uh, yeah, sure. My uh, parents are home…" Colton said. "I know, but it's important that they know how I feel about you." Sunny said. "Sunny, is something wrong?" he asked her. "Yes and no." she said. "Sunny, I don't understand." He said. "Neither do I." she said and looked him in the eye. "Okay, so everyone was waiting for Sunny to come home last night and guess what? She walks in with this beautiful diamond ring on her finger and no explanation, or man for that matter. Would you like to explain to my siblings or would you like Sunny to finally meet your parents?" Beatrice said.

"They know?" Colton asked. "Yes, they know." Sunny replied. "Oh…" Colton whispered. Colton's dad walked around the corner at that moment and walked over to the door, "Why, hello there! Colton, you can't let pretty girls stand outside your front door! Come in ladies!" he said and opened the door wider. Beatrice smiled at him and stepped in and Colton grabbed Sunny's hand and helped her in. Colton's dad looked at the two holding hands and raised his eyebrow. "Colton? What's this?" he asked. "Dad, there's something I need to tell you and mom…" Just then, Colton's mother came around the corner with a dead stare, locked on her son holding the hand of a stranger.


End file.
